


magnus chase group chats because i copy michaelinthebathroomeatingsourcream

by piineetrees



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: AAA - Freeform, Like, aaaaaaaaaaaaaa, alex n magnus r so cute??, also gay and straight at the same time, bisneksual, i love this series, im dying, more that percy jackson, screams, sorry - Freeform, yeet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 19:05:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12847560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piineetrees/pseuds/piineetrees
Summary: anyway uhm thanks to that wonderful person ^ (they have gr8 stories go look) anyway i just finished the third one i think its gonna be the last but i hope not??anywaymagnusisatwink: magnus duhalex: alex also duhwhatdimiss: TJ of course he likes hamiltonhalfborn: halfbornmerida: malloryim not creative with names sorryThatGayElf: hearth (yes i ship him with blitz sorry)Blitzz: blitzenanyway i just wrote this as i went with no plan so enjoy this crap





	magnus chase group chats because i copy michaelinthebathroomeatingsourcream

magnusthetwink created the group chat "we saved the world yay"  
Alex: wow thats a terrible name  
magnusthetwink: yea well ur just alex so  
magnusthetwink: and do u have a better idea  
Alex: be nicer to ur boyfriend  
Alex: anyway yes i do have a better idea  
Alex renamed the group chat "magnus is a furry"  
magnusthetwink: cant deny that  
Alex: what  
magnusthetwink: nya  
Alex: wHA T  
Whatdimiss: what in the nine worlds is going on here  
Alex: hey thomas magnus is a furry  
Whatdimiss: knew it ok mallory owes me 10 bucks  
merida: wow crap  
halfborn: what is a furry  
Alex: //triggered  
merida: google it  
halfborn: ok  
halfborn: oh god  
magnusthetwink: n y a  
ThatGayElf: hey yall  
blitzz: im dying slowly  
magnusthetwink: why  
blitzz: bc ur a furry  
magnusthetwink: nO that was a joke  
Alex: sure  
magnusthetwink: //nuzzles  
merida: what


End file.
